2015
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2015. 2015 February 12th * Superman is asked questions by a group of kids on what it's like being a superhero. June 22nd * Diana Prince is videoed at a bank in Paris, France. July 18th * A little over 18 months after the Battle of Metropolis, Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean, within the wreckage of the World Engine. October 9th * Lois Lane travels to war-torn Nairomi in Kenya, seeking an interview with the African warlord in a raging civil war. Lois is accompanied by Jimmy Olsen, a CIA operative posing as a Daily Planet photographer. * After Anatoli Knyazev discovers Olsen's identity, Amajagh shoots him. The warlord then takes Lois as a hostage, threatening to kill her. Superman soon arrives, saving Lois and returning her home. * Anatoli Knyazev and his mercenaries kill Amajagh's men and make it look like Superman's doing. 14th * Lex Luthor pays Kahina Ziri to lie and accuse Superman of murdering Amajagh's men in the United States Capitol in front of Senator June Finch. * Wallace Keefe vandalizes the Superman Statue by spray-painting the words "False God" in red on the chest before he is arrested. * Batman stops Cesar Santos and brands him. 26th * The Kryptonite is placed on board the White Portuguese en route to the United States. 30th * Lex Luthor invites June Finch and Senator Barrows to LexCorp to introduce them to the Metahuman Thesis. * Luthor and Barrows make a deal that gives him the clearance for access to the Scout Ship & General Zod's corpse. 31st * Bruce Wayne learns that a Russian man named Anatoli Knyazev may have information regarding the "White Portuguese", but even after interrogating 6 people as Batman, he learns nothing. Hence, Bruce Wayne later attends an underground fight club where he meets Knyazev. He and Bruce had a brief conversation, which allowed Bruce to successfully clone Knyazev's phone. November 1st * The next morning, Bruce and Alfred discover that Knyazev worked for Lex Luthor. Bruce then expresses his intention to break into Luthor's house as Batman, but Alfred is quick to point out that that would be unnecessary, as Luthor has already invited Bruce to attend a fundraiser event. * Lex Luthor has also invited Diana Prince and has requested Clark Kent of the Daily Planet covers the event in the press. * At the fundraiser, Clark and Bruce discuss their different views on Batman and Superman. They are interrupted by Luthor himself until he is summoned by a governor. Bruce heads downstairs to the servers to steal the data, Clark quietly follows him but hears on the news that people are trapped in a fire in Mexico. * Diana Prince borrows Bruce Wayne's stolen data. * Superman saves a Mexican girl from dying in a fire. 3rd * Lois researches into the recovered bullet from the warlord's camp, ascertaining that it is not made by any known manufacturer. * She visits Jenet Klyburn at S.T.A.R. Labs but she is unable to find any leads. * She proceeds to query this with General Calvin Swanwick. Reluctantly, he gives in to her requests to identify the bullet's manufacturer. He reveals that they are a special prototype round, made by LexCorp Industries. 8th * June Finch blocks Lex Luthor's import license. 9th * Cesar Santos is murdered in prison. * Lex Luthor sends Clark Kent propaganda in the mail regarding the brutality of Batman. * Clark goes to Gotham City to get information on Batman instead of reporting on the football. 10th * Bruce Wayne discusses the White Portuguese with Alfred Pennyworth, and its contents, a rock which can weaken Superman, discovered in the Indian Ocean a little over 3 months ago. He tells Alfred of his plan to take down Superman, believing him to be a potential threat, having seen the war Superman brought to them 2 years ago in the Battle of Metropolis. * The White Portuguese arrives in Gotham where Batman is waiting, a high speed chase takes place but Batman is stopped by Superman. 11th * Bombing of the United States Capitol: ** Lex has Knyazev organize Cesar Santos to be murdered by his fellow inmates, while Lex himself pays the bail of embittered cripple Wallace Keefe and invites him to visit his villa. Lex wants Keefe to testify against Superman in the upcoming Senate committee, and he gifts Keefe with a motorized wheelchair to sweeten his deal. ** Right before the trial, Kahina Ziri approaches Senator Finch, revealing herself to be an actress that Lex had hired to lie, so Finch resolves to mention this in the trial as well, intending to clear his name. When Superman enters, Finch starts out by pointing out to him a witness/victim of Superman's actions, Wallace Keefe, who lost his legs during the Black Zero Event. After suddenly noticing a distasteful note left for her by Lex Luthor, a startled Finch stops in mid-speech, before a bomb explodes, killing her, Graves, Keefe, and everyone else present, except for the invulnerable but mortified Superman. ** Right after the explosion, Superman stays to help, carrying an injured woman to safety. He begins to look around him and sees dozens of dead bodies and injured civilians, he begins swelling with guilt, and throws a glance of sorrow at Lois, before launching off into the air. Superman would later go into exile for days. * Lex Luthor intercepts all of Wallace Keefe's Victim Funding mail and sends them back to Bruce Wayne posing as Keefe. * Lex Luthor places Zod's body into the Genesis Chamber and begins to create Doomsday. * Infiltration into LexCorp Research Park: Later that evening, induced by the red notes and recent events to finally take offensive action against Superman, Batman breaks into the well-guarded LexCorp Industries building, successfully steals the Kryptonite. 12th * Bruce Wayne begins physically training in the Batcave to prepare for his fight against Superman while also converting the kryptonite into gas grenades and a kryptonite-tipped spear. * Using the LexCorp files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of Aquaman, Cyborg and the Flash. 13th * In the late hours of the evening, Martha Kent is kidnapped by Anatoli Knyazev's men. * Lois Lane is kidnapped by Knyazev himself and is brought to Lex Luthor at LexCorp Tower. Luthor pushes her off the helipad but is she saved by Superman. Lex informs Clark that he has one hour to kill the Batman otherwise Martha Kent dies. * Duel in Gotham City: ** Superman arrives at Gotham, where Batman is waiting for him. Superman tries to reason with Batman, beginning with an apology for wrongly accusing him of being a criminal and trying to explain what Luthor has done, but accidentally triggers a pair of sonic emitters, stopping him in his tracks. After a few agonizing moments, Superman rips a manhole cover in half and flings the scraps of metal into the emitters, destroying them. Now visibly frustrated, Superman raises his voice. ** Batman refuses to listen, so Superman gives him a light shove, sending him tumbling across the concrete for over sixty feet. Batman activates another trap: 50-caliber machine gun turrets. Superman cowers for a moment, then stands tall and levitates, using his heat vision to incinerate the turrets. As Batman regains his footing, a very angry Superman grabs him and hurls him down the street. The Dark Knight rises to his feet again. Frustrated at his adversary's resilience, Superman grabs hold of Batman and pushes him through the side of a building. Emerging through the roof, Superman violently hurls Batman right through the Bat-Signal. He again tries to reason with Batman, telling him that if he wanted to kill him he could easily and would have done so already. ** Batman gets up and activates a smoke grenade before tossing it towards his opponent. Superman dashes through the lead-smoke cloud to find Batman gone. Now behind him, Batman fires a round from his riot gun, only for his opponent to catch it. However, it releases a cloud of Kryptonite gas, severely weakening him. Batman taunts him as he writhes in pain. Superman attacks Batman, who easily counters his attacks thanks to his superior fighting skills. Batman kicks him against a skylight and stomps down on him, crashing through it and onto the top floor of the building. ** After a lengthy battle, Superman is eventually knocked unconscious. Batman carries Superman to a staircase balcony and drops him over the edge, leaving him to plummet a dozen stories to the floor below, flat on his back. After grappling to the floor, Batman binds Superman's feet with a cable, then slams a button on his grapnel gun, pulling Superman towards him. He uses the momentum to swing Superman around like a yo-yo, smashing through a ring of concrete pillars. A defeated and badly wounded Superman is then placed on his back and taunted by Batman, who claims that Superman was not only never a God, but never even a man, before cutting the latter's cheek with his Kryptonite spear and raised it for the killing blow. ** Superman, realizing that he is about to die, implores Batman to save "Martha". Batman, confused and shocked by this, pauses his killing blow, and yells at Superman, demanding to know why the latter had uttered that name. At that moment, Lois finally arrives, and explains to Batman that it is the name of Superman's mother. Batman then realizes his own hypocrisy - while he had previously accused Superman of having the potential to become malevolently corrupted, Batman has ultimately become malevolently corrupted himself, as he has abandoned is no-kill rule following the Black Zero Event, and had allowed Lex Luthor to manipulate him. ** The two then converse, and Superman reveals Luthor's plan, meaning that his mother is losing time every second. A repentant Batman, now finally seeing Superman for the selfless person that he is, tells him that they should work together to stop Luthor, the true enemy that had been deviously manipulating both of them this whole time. After some persuasion from Batman, Superman resolves to confront Luthor, while Batman promises him that he will save Martha. * Batman saves Martha Kent from Luthor's goons. * Showdown in Gotham Port: ** Having partially recovered from the Kryptonite gas and exposure, Superman flies to the Scout Ship and smashes through the starship's hull to face Lex Luthor, letting the latter know that Martha is safe, Batman is now an ally, and that Lex had lost. The malevolent supergenius, however was unfazed by the news of his failed plan, claims not to know how to lose, and he is quick to finally reveal his far more grandiose and extreme contingency plan - a massive hybrid Kryptonian monster grown from General Zod's corpse and Lex's blood, Superman's "Doomsday". ** Doomsday then proceeds to swiftly break out of the ship's birthing matrix, loudly roars, and hurls a monstrous punch at Lex, but Superman intervenes and catches his massive fist before beating him back into the network of cables. Doomsday catches Superman in his giant hands and leaps out of the Scout Ship and pummels Superman, sending him hurtling into Heroes Park. As Superman struggles to his feet, Doomsday lands nearby. He eyes the face of his enemy in the giant Superman Statue, then looks down at the puny real-life version standing below. ** Doomsday's strength and durability surpass that of Superman, but the Man of Steel defiantly holds his own, managing to send the monster flying into a building. Doomsday is then shot at by military helicopters, but his body takes it all, adapting and only becoming more durable, generating a huge electrical shockwave. In desperation, Superman tackles Doomsday and takes him into space. The US President intends to shoot the alien monster down with a megaton nuke , and it is carried out, despite the protests of Calvin Swanwick. Superman defiantly holds Doomsday in place as he sees the missile approach, determined to have the monster destroyed. The resulting explosion is so gigantic, that Batman can clearly see it from Earth's surface. ** Doomsday's body lands on the abandoned Stryker's Island, but he is far from dead, as the megaton nuclear explosion seems to have only made the monster stronger and more durable still, with its body once again regenerating, and generating another electrical shockwave, considerably larger and stronger than the first. Batman then joins in the Battle against Doomsday with his Batwing, unleashing an immense amount of firepower, but Doomsday is unscathed, and brings the plane down with his heat vision and breath. Before Batman can escape his crashed vehicle, Doomsday corners him, and fires a tremendous superheated torrent at him. Wonder Woman arrives, however, just in time to save Batman from certain death, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets, which creates a massive wave of energy outwards. ** Shortly thereafter, a recovered Superman returns from space, tackles away Doomsday, and asks Batman if he'd found the Kryptonite spear, to which the Dark Knight grimly replied that he had been "a little busy." While initially somewhat confused over who Wonder Woman is, Superman proceeds to jointly attack Doomsday in tandem with her, while Batman keeps his distance, and persistently tries to expose the monster to Kryptonite, which would exploit its only known weakness. He successfully hides behind some stone rubble at one point, avoiding Doomsday's electric shock-wave. * Death of Superman: ** Taking advantage of Doomsday's limited intelligence and tremendous bloodlust, Batman baits him into charging at him, successfully dodges an ensuing huge thermal blast from the monster, and lures it closer to Wonder Woman, allowing her to get her unbreakable Lasso of Truth around Doomsday's torso. As she strains to hold the mighty monster in place, Batman fires his last Kryptonite gas grenade at Doomsday, temporarily weakening him, and giving Superman to crucial opening the latter needed to stab the monster with the Kryptonite Spear. Unfortunately, while the monster is mortally wounded, an enraged dying Doomsday manages to pierce Superman's chest with his huge arm-protrusion, mortally wounding him as well. Both combatants release one last thunderous bellow of agony, before their lifeless and pierced bodies collapse. ** Batman is visibly shell-shocked and saddened and promptly retrieves Superman's lifeless body, enveloping him in his own cape, and giving the body to Wonder Woman, who places it on the ground, seconds before the arrival of a devastated Lois Lane. Lois proceeds cradle and weep over the body of her beloved, as Batman and Wonder Woman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence, though Batman in particular, as he becomes guilt-ridden about being so devastatingly wrong about Superman, whom he had ironically wanted to kill less than 2 hours earlier. * A SWAT team storm the Scout Ship and arrest Lex Luthor after he communicates with Steppenwolf. 14th * A memorial ceremony is held at Heroes Park in Metropolis, honoring Superman. A memorial with the statement "If you seek his monument, look around you." replaces the destroyed Superman Statue. 16th * A funeral for Clark Kent, anonymously funded by Bruce Wayne, is held in Smallville with Bruce himself, Diana Prince, Martha Kent, Lois Lane, Perry White, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, and Father Leone all attending it. * Lex Luthor is visited by Batman, who has him arranged to be transferred to Arkham Asylum. December 4th * Amanda Waller sends anonymous tips to the Gotham City Police Department regarding the locations of Killer Croc and Deadshot. 9th * Batman successfully chases Killer Croc out of Gotham City. While looking for sanctuary elsewhere, Killer Croc is captured by A.R.G.U.S. agents and taken to Belle Reve. 10th * After receiving a tip on Floyd Lawton, Batman tracks down the infamous Deadshot in order to arrest him. Being that Floyd was with his daughter, Batman prompted him to surrender. After then being taken into custody by the GCPD, he was transferred to Belle Reve. Category:Timeline